Resolução de Halloween
by marrokinhas
Summary: Lily e James têm novas resoluções de Halloween.


Disclaimer: Só sei que nada tenho. A J.K. Rowling tudo tem.

Sumário: Lily e James têm novas resoluções de Halloween.

N/a: Acordei com esta ideia na cabeça e tive que escrever. É a minha primeira fic sobre Harry Potter, sejam simpáticos! Ela é dedicada à minha amiga Lau!

"**Resolução de Halloween"**

"Carne... consigo cheirar carne..."

Uma feiticeira ruiva e perita em Encantamentos e poções tentava alargar o seu conhecimento em Transfiguração lendo um livro com esse tema. O seu corpo estava pousado confortavelmente num sofá vermelho, cor muito usada no espaço em que se encontrava, e a sua concentração estava presentemente a ser ameaçada por uma segunda pessoa.

"Carne… sangue a correr pelas veias… _Carne_!"

"Pára com isso, Potter!" ralhou a rapariga. "Um pouco de sossego seria apreciado."

James Potter continuou com os seus desvairos, só que num tom mais baixo. Tinha-se aproximado dela a rastejar e estava agora junto às suas pernas. Continuou a murmurar sobre carne, convenientemente tocando nos tornozelos dela com a ponta dos dedos.

"Potter…"

"Só tu para estares a ler um livro sobre Transfiguração num dia destes, Evans," disse James sentando-se no pequeno espaço livre que restava no sofá.

Lily olhou para ele pela primeira vez e espantou-se com o aspecto dele. "O que é isso?" perguntou, referindo-se às cores nada familiares que ele tinha a mais no rosto.

"É _Halloween_, Evans. Já que não podemos fazer nada lá fora, há que nos divertirmos cá dentro."

"Não nos podemos divertir cá dentro. Não há criancinhas aqui para assustares."

James arregalou os olhos, uma ideia formando-se na sua mente. Olhou para cima com um olhar sugestivo. Lily bateu-lhe no ombro.

"E não me apetece divertir-me no _Halloween_, Potter. Especialmente depois do que tu e os teus amigos me obrigaram a fazer há dois anos atrás. Tenho demasiadas lembranças embaraçosas."

Automaticamente, a boca de James abriu-se em ultraje fingido. "Foi o teu melhor _Halloween_, Evans. Admite."

Lily não só não admitiu como não pensou duas vezes antes de declarar que o disfarce dele de morto-vivo não tinha piada nenhuma.

"Não era o suposto. A ideia inicial era ser assustador, Evans."

Lily franziu um sobrolho e ela sorriu pela primeira vez, cruelmente. "Não precisas disso para assustares toda a gente a toda a hora, Potter."

Não foi por dizer estas palavras que Lily se arrependeu mas sim pelo efeito que elas tiveram. Condigno dos seus anos de _Quidditch_ como _Chaser_, James movimentou-se com uma velocidade extraordinária e atacou-a com cócegas nos pés antes que ela pudesse fugir.

"Pára, Potter!" avisou ela, rindo-se. "Ou eu enfeitiço… enfeitiço o teu cabelo para ele ficar cor-de-rosa durante… uma se-semana inteira!"

Quer ele tivesse medo da ameaça ou não, James não mostrou, mas o facto é que ele cessou o seu ataque. "Miúda desgovernada…" murmurou. Depois, levou com um livro na cabeça.

Lily recompôs-se e o seu rosto readquiriu a sua disposição normal. Pelo menos normal dos tempos que corriam. Não havia um sorriso à vista.

"Que se passa?" perguntou James.

"Eu não gosto do teu disfarce. Não gosto de te ver morto."

James mordeu a ponta da língua, inspirou fundo e lutou para manter o nível da conversa animado. "Estás a confessar que gostas de me ter perto de ti, vivinho?"

"Sim," respondeu Lily, debruçando-se para um lado e esticando um braço para alcançar a sua varinha. Sem dizer palavra, rodopiou-a graciosamente e toda a pintura que James tinha no rosto desapareceu.

"Isso quer dizer que vens comigo a Hogsmeade?"

Lily rolou os olhos em direcção ao tecto e tentou não lhe bater de novo. "Porque é que não consegues levar nada a sério?"

"É _Halloween_, minha florzinha. Hoje nada se leva a sério. É o melhor dia para se voltar a ser criança. Coisa que eu ando a precisar. E tu também." James começara a brincar e terminara a dizer algo muito sério. Ele gostava, sim, de ser criança. Nunca parava de brincar, já fazia parte da sua personalidade. E Lily, mesmo que detestasse tal característica no início, aprendera a lidar com ela e até apreciá-la. Neste momento, porém, não estava a conseguir fazê-lo.

"Eu precisava de voltar atrás," confessou Lily. "E ir a Hogsmeade."

"Aha! Então aceitas o meu convite!"

Lily olhou para James, reconhecendo a mesma disposição que ele tinha aos quinze anos de idade, quando o seu objectivo de vida era ser rebelde e fazer asneiras. E que falta sentiu ela daquele James naquele momento.

"Não posso ir contigo a Hogsmeade, James," desabafou Lily tristemente. "Não posso ir contigo a lado nenhum."

James aproveitou o facto de ela baixar a cabeça depois disto para fechar os olhos em sofrimento silencioso. Vê-la assim, matava-o. Literalmente. Lentamente. Mas ele não ia baixar os braços. Ele ia ser o último a desistir. Saltou para o chão e ajoelhou-se mesmo ao lado dela, a sua mão no rosto dela e a sua voz sempre firme.

"Não te podes deixar ir abaixo, Lily. Não agora. Não me faças isso."

Num impulso, ela chegou-se para a frente e deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

"Assim é que é, Evans. A demonstrar paixão é como eu te quero. Deixas-me com a sensação que queres ter um filho meu."

Isto foi o suficiente para ela se afastar.

"A tua criatividade deixa-me maravilhada, Potter."

"Tinha de ter a minha cara, claro. Muito cabelo, olhos verdes. Seria uma estrela."

"Pobre criança. Com a cara do pai, seria uma aberração. Eu preferia ter um relacionamento com uma certa criatura e dar à luz a pequenas lulinhas."

"Evans, começas a chatear-me." Lily sorriu. "Mais bem disposta, posso ver."

"Chatear-te deixa-me bem disposta," declarou Lily, sem papas na língua.

"Então, podemos conversar a sério, agora?" perguntou James com um pequeno sorriso. Lily assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. "O que é que tu queres fazer?"

"Como assim?"

"Para modificar a situação, explicou James, reconhecendo confusão na expressão dela. "Lily, eu conheço-te. Desabafaste, agora tens algo para me dizer, não é? Fala comigo."

Lily suspirou. Não havia como esconder nada dele. "Estamos aqui há sete dias…" começou ela, devagar.

"Verdade."

"E sinto-me menos protegida agora do que antes."

Foi a vez de James de suspirar. "Lily…"

"Eu sei o que vais dizer. Que é sisma minha, impressão, imaginação… Mas eu sempre me guiei pelos meus instintos, e eles não estão a concordar com esta ideia. Consigo _sentir_ que algo está mal!"

"Lily, é o _bluff_ perfeito," lembrou o rapaz cuidadosamente.

"Não precisamos de _bluff_ nenhum quando podemos ter a protecção de Albus Dumbledore, James!" Lily disse isto com um volume alto demais para o gosto dos dois.

"O Dumbledore não é imortal, Lily. Uma maldição _Avada Kedavra_ também o mataria," disse ele baixinho.

"Não compares o Dumbledore ao Peter, James. Sê racional!" James afastou-se e deixou-se sentar no chão. Sentia-se cansado, desanimado e responsável pelo temor dela. "Eu sei que adoras os teus amigos, James. Até _eu_ os adoro. Mas não estamos a ser inteligentes. Não podemos brincar, agora. Temos quem dependa de nós – "

"Eu sei."

"Cometemos um erro. Temos de o corrigir o mais cedo possível."

"Tens razão," admitiu James. Depois a sua voz ganhou mais convicção. "Tens razão. Amanhã, eu…"

"Está bem." Embora o teor tenso da conversa, Lily conseguiu sorrir. "O meu filho vai sobreviver a esta guerra, James. Disso estou certa. Só não sei se o vou ver crescer."

"Não digas isso," disse James dum modo estritamente adulto. Dum modo que o identificava como um dos maiores feiticeiros da sua geração. Que realmente era. "Tu _vais_ sobreviver. Ambos iremos. Já lhe escapámos três vezes. Podemos voltar a fazê-lo no futuro."

"Eu não sou mais uma prioridade. O Harry é. Eu vou morrer pelo meu filho se for preciso, mas ele vive."

Com o seu coração a palpitar mais fortemente, James esticou um braço e puxou-a para o seu colo.

"Tu só vais morrer, se eu não estiver mais neste mundo, ouves-me bem?" Foi o significado destas palavras e não a sua agressividade que fez Lily fechar os olhos com muita força. Pensar em continuar a viver com o marido morto era-lhe insuportável. Se ele estava à espera de a ter reconfortado então ia ficar muito desiludido.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e disse, "Aprendi tanto desde que entrei para o Departamento dos Mistérios." James ficou confuso com a mudança de assunto e os seus músculos perderam alguma da sua tensão. "Eu estudo os segredos do sentimento mais forte do universo. É uma força tão benigna, sinto-me tão poderosa…"

"Eu pensei que não pudesses falar sobre o teu trabalho."

"Eu sei, mas tu não vais contar a ninguém. Até porque eu não te contei quase nada. E não há o que contar. O seu funcionamento é inexplicável, nunca obteremos respostas concretas."

James pensou ter percebido a função dela. Lily, como _Unspeakable_, nunca dizia absolutamente nada sobre o trabalho que fazia no Ministério.

"Então tu tentas desvendar…"

"A força mais poderosa que existe, atrás da porta que está sempre fechada. E é assim que deve continuar, fechada, e os seus segredos para sempre guardados. Sinto-me honrada por ter tido a oportunidade de ter um contacto maior com ela do que a maioria das pessoas."

Sem conseguir evitar, James sorriu apreciativamente. O seu bom humor voltou.

"Acho que tens razão. Seria um grande aborrecimento se o amor que tens por mim pudesse ser explicado. Ainda perdia a graça e sumia!"

Lily agarrou no queixo dele com uma mão e sussurrou convictamente, "Nunca." Depois beijou-o. Suavemente. Lentamente. James Potter estava sentado no chão, as suas omoplatas estavam encostadas à parte de madeira e fria do sofá e tinha o peso quase total da mulher em cima de si, porém nunca se sentira tão confortável como no presente momento.

"Consegues sentir?" sussurrou Lily com os lábios a roçar nos dele.

"O quê?" perguntou James, sem fôlego. Havia um calor agradável dentro de si sempre que Lily fazia aquilo. E por mais que ela o beijasse, a sensação de novidade nunca desaparecia.

"O poder," explicou a ruiva num volume muito baixo. "O nosso poder. Sinto-me como uma Deusa. Tu amas-me… tanto…"

"Amo. Consegues ver isso melhor do que eu?"

"Sim." Lily, que até agora tinha estado de olhos fechados, abriu-os e fitou-o seriamente. "Este sentimento vai ligar-nos sempre, James. Sempre."

Desta vez, James não tinha nenhuma piada para dizer. Aliás, ele não conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada. Limitou-se a cerrar os olhos e a pousar a cabeça no o peito dela. Lily deu-lhe um beijo na testa e passou os dedos pelo cabelo sempre despenteado dele. Ficaram assim vários minutos.

"Somos mesmo bons, não achas?"

"Tinhas que arruinar um perfeito momento romântico com a tua cabeça desmesurada, não tinhas, Potter?"

James olhou para cima, para ela. "Cala-te, Potter!" Depois voltou a fazer-lhe cócegas, desta vez nas ancas. Lily era extremamente sensível em zonas que, infelizmente, James conhecia muito bem.

"Não tarda nada vou desafiar-te para um duelo, Potter! Da última vez até im-imploraste, lembras-te?" inquiriu Lily com esforço. Estava a ter dificuldades em respirar, rir e ameaçar ao mesmo tempo.

"Ataques ao meu ego não vão fazer melhorar a tua situação, Potter!"

Com a sua situação a tornar-se mais deplorável (ela estava a ter dificuldades em pensar em razões para chamá-lo à razão), Lily deu uma risada mais alta do que o normal e tapou a boca, já que tentar escapar constituía uma tarefa impossível.

"Implora!"

"Não conheço essa palavra!"

"Potter, estou a avisar-te…"

"O Potter lá de cima vai acordar se tu não parares! E esta Potter não vai adormecê-lo de novo, Potter!"

Ao ouvi-la admitir-se como uma Potter, James decidiu que ela se redimira e cessou a tortura. "_Eu_ vou adormecê-lo, se preciso."

Em vez de se afastar, Lily suspirou, apaixonada, e pousou a nuca no ombro dele. "Pergunto-me se a minha vida não seria mais feliz se eu me chamasse Lily Malfoy."

"Merlin!" exclamou James, não ligando à provocação e abraçando-a. "A linha Malfoy devia ter acabado com aquele loiro nojento, amante das artes Negras."

"Ele é tão diferente de ti e, ao mesmo tempo têm tantas coisas em comum. Ambos são inteligentes, ricos, poderosos, influentes."

"Ele também é malvado, assassino e _loiro_."

"Sim, essas eram as diferenças a que me referia."

"Nem quero acreditar que ele se atreveu a reproduzir-se no mesmo ano que nós. Só de pensar que o Harry vai ter conviver com o pivete dele durante sete anos em Hogwarts…"

"Pobre criança," desabafou ela, abanando a cabeça. "Os pais vão corromper um espírito perfeitamente inocente e indefeso."

"Poupa-me, Lily. Com os pais que tem, achas que dali saiu boa coisa?"

"Talvez tenhas razão."

"No nosso caso é diferente," afirmou James suavemente. "Foi o que eu quis dizer há pouco… Somos bons. Somos… somos do bem, temos valores, somos feiticeiros excepcionais. O Harry vai ser formidável." Lily não pôde fazer mais nada senão sorrir. James beijou-lhe a mão "E vai crescer do nosso lado, onde vai receber a melhor das educações e o mais poderoso dos sentimentos, aspectos nos quais a mãe é bem sucedida de forma tão sensacional." O sorriso de Lily alargou-se e ela quase fez um comentário egotista. "Aliás, o Harry vai ser tão _bom_ que acho que seria um total desperdício se nos deixássemos ficar só por ele." James terminou o seu discurso de maneira muito rápida.

Lily parou de sorrir e perguntou-se se tinha ouvido correctamente. Desencostou-se do marido e olhou para ele fixamente.

"O quê?"

"Seria viável!" argumentou ele muito baixo e muito rápido, como se tivesse onze anos e estivesse a justificar-se à sua mãe depois de fazer uma asneira.

"James? O que estás a dizer?"

"Estou a dizer," voltou ele, "que talvez não seria uma má ideia termos uma ruivinha de olhos avelã. Chamada Petunia."

Lily não sabia se havia de rir ou chorar.

"Petunia?"

"Por exemplo…"

" Farias isso?"

"Porque não?" James encolheu os ombros. "Talvez assim ela quisesse voltar a falar contigo, dar a conhecer o filho e _conhecer_ os sobrinhos."

Mesmo tendo a boca ligeiramente aberta, Lily estava a ter dificuldades em encontrar oxigénio. Para piorar a situação, o seu corpo decidiu mover-se sozinho até ela ter cada joelho encostado às ancas dele e a sua boca colada à dele, roubando, aos dois, todo e qualquer raciocínio.

Era esta paixão que James tudo faria para não desaparecer. Mantinha-o vivo, feliz. Ele terminou o beijo com um sorriso preguiçoso.

"Isso parece-me um 'sim'. É um 'sim'?"

"Sim," confirmou Lily, suavemente.

"E se tivermos outro rapaz?"

"Será recebido de braços abertos."

"E se forem sempre rapazes?" O feiticeiro riu-se. "Os Weasleys só à sétima tentativa conseguiram uma rapariga!"

"Ginevra, dois meses e meio, a coisa mais fofa que já vi." Lily sorria de orelha a orelha e os seus olhos brilhavam. "É a prova de que a esperança nunca morre."

James riu-se outra vez e no seu rosto ficou um sorriso maroto que encantava e desafiava. "Estou pronto se tu estiveres, Evans."

Lily entrelaçou os braços à volta do pescoço dele e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, "Terei os teus bebés até te deixar arruinado e ficarmos pobres. É uma promessa, Potter."

Sorriram um ao outro.

"Resoluções de _Halloween_: trocar de Guardador-Secreto e expandir a família," listou James com ar profissional. Fez uma pausa e esboçou um dos seus melhores sorrisos marotos. "Não necessariamente nesta ordem."

Em vez de rir-se ou entrar na brincadeira e recomeçar com a guerra dos sobrenomes, Lily fechou os olhos e procurou um contacto físico muito próximo. Ficaram abraçados. Ambos sorrindo. Ambos com a esperança de um futuro melhor guardada num cantinho dos seus corações. Ambos à espera das palavras encorajadoras do outro para que ela aumentasse e ganhasse força.

Ambos ouviram um barulho estranho vindo de fora mas nenhum lhe deu atenção. Aquele momento era só deles. E eles queriam permanecer nele para sempre.


End file.
